


Little Moments

by Carliro



Category: Circles (Comics)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Furry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Circles is on the limbo, here's a slice-of-life sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

“C’mon, let me read it!” said Douglas, kissing Paulie in an attempt to distract him.

“Do you even know the meaning of the word “patience”?” Paulie responded in mock indignation, putting the diary away.

“”Patience”? I never heard that before! Can you teach me?”

Having said that looking at his lover’s eyes, Douglas didn’t wait for Paulie’s almost certainly witty retort, going in for a kiss, an embrace, and prolonged nuzzling.

“I love you so much.”

“Geez, it’s almost like one of us is going to die or something” Paulie said, surpressing inner cringing and dark knowledge.

This didn’t go unnoticed by the otter, far more aware of the possibilites than Paulie ever gave him credit for, who wasted no time giving a shallow belly slap.

“Don’t ruin my moment, bitch.”

Blanking his worries, the dog embraced his husband, kissing the top of his head softly. Douglas nuzzled his lover’s chest, before reaching up for the longest, most passionate kiss of the day. His life was absolute bliss with Paulie. But he could not remove that geist from his mind, the secret diary. It excited and worried him the most out of all aspects of their lives.

“Can’t I read just a little?” Douglas sad, doing his best puppy eyes.

Paulie sighed, and picked the diary.

“Just one page.”

***

John rose softly from his sleep, sighing in a rather low tone. Arthur was still asleep, snoring rather loudly.

“Silly bear.”

Kissing his lover softly on the cheek, John turned around to get off the bed. Quickly dressing himself, he picked a small brochure from the desk. It was an art gallery brochure, the same one that was going to exhibit Arthur's oil paintings he had worked for the last three weeks on. He had informed John about the gallery before, but not that it was just one week from then.

"Silly bear..."

Leaving the room, he decided to make some arrangements. The gallery was a pretty damn important event, exhibitting the entrances for the year's competition, the La Fontaine contest. Getting early tickets would be quite a pain for his budget, but it was worth it. _Maybe I'll be a stripper for a while_ , John mused to himself. He looked again at his sleeping lover. Besides the usual lover adorableness, it was one way John saw Arthur withough the ghosts of guilt of lack of self-worth. Granted, he did have nightmares, but they were thankfully becoming more and more rare. He liked to think that he was finally having his soul healed, reconstructed and refined into his once glorious happy disposition, as if he hadn't changed since the first time he saw him, all those years ago.

Before leaving for work, John sat on their bed, and gave Arthur one last kiss.

"Don't have nghtmares when I'm gone, promise?"

***

"Hey."

Ken looked to his left, where Jason was.


End file.
